1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an article of apparel and, more particularly, is concerned with a novelty-type garment, particularly a T-shirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garments such as T-shirts are popular casual and recreational apparel worn by a broad cross-section of the population. One reason for the wide popularity of these garments are their use of media to carry and exhibit a diverse range of designs being printed or otherwise affixed thereon.
Conventional designs commonly seen on T-shirts range from names and slogans to caricatures of humans, animals and inanimate objects. Sometimes, these designs are color coordinated with the color of the T-shirt. Typically, the design is placed on the body of the T-shirt, either or both front and back, by any one of several methods, for example, silk screening, sewing, printing or thermal bonding.
Without doubt, T-shirts, which carry designs bring much pride, pleasure and enjoyment to their wearers. However, underlying the present invention is the unique perception by the inventors herein that the T-shirt has not yet reached the pinnacle of its utility as a vehicle or medium for artistic expression and enjoyment.